


Double Edged

by CayleanTerre



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayleanTerre/pseuds/CayleanTerre
Summary: ____________In which Obito and a socially awkward midget break all of the rules of time and try to save the world before dinner.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Interlude

Obito royally fucked up. 

So many things had gone so wrong in the past few days he had returned as Uchiha Obito. For starters, Kakashi had planted himself as a human shield in front of both Sasuke and Naruto. 

First Rin. Next Kakashi. 

Who was next?

That question was answered the second Sasuke drove his Chidori through both Naruto and Sakura. 

It was Sasuke Uchiha who had won the war, which was the same thing as saying that nobody won. Everybody had lost. He had promptly executed the Five Kage while Obito was lying there on the ground, dying from chakra exhaustion and his extensive injuries. Once again, he was helpless. Instead of being crushed underneath the boulders, he was now being crushed under the weight of his sins. 

It was all his fault. All of it. No amount of false sympathy could save someone like him. 

Sasuke Uchiha had proceeded to free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi but in the process, destroyed his own humanity. He was the one Kage, the one ruler of everything. 

“In the memory of Naruto, I will grant you mercy,” Sasuke had said blankly, without emotion or feeling. “There’s a 20% chance you will survive in that state. If you do survive, you better know what’s best for you and stay out of my way.” 

He had flash-stepped away, quick as ever. Obito couldn’t even muster the strength to curse him out. Mercy? He would have laughed if his body wasn’t in so much pain. Mercy from what? A few minutes, hours ticked by--he couldn’t tell the difference. 

He wanted to die and that bastard couldn’t give it to him. 

No, he wouldn’t. 

Obito sobered when he thought back to the whole fragmented mess that was his life. No, he didn’t deserve a quick death. A slow and painful death--done several times over--and it still wouldn’t be enough. 

He had hurt so many people and the blood still hadn’t dried on his hands. 

Obito fought to keep his eyes open. The sky was devoid of sun. The whole world was painted in a weak, watery light. He felt a few drops hit his cheeks. They slid down his cheeks and one lingered close to the corner of his mouth. It tasted salty, like tears. 

“Rin..Kakashi…” He thought, “please...please don’t cry over me.” 

He was losing his grip on reality. He was losing it, losingitlosingitlosingit--

Obito allowed his eyes to relax, the stinging subsiding just a bit. 

Darkness then nothing. 

________________

Obito saw in bits and pieces. 

The rain had stopped. Fire. Warm, cozy linen. The ceiling of a cave. 

The images made no sense to his fried brain, only kept circulating again and again until he became nauseous. When he was finally able to form a coherent thought, he opened his eyes to a new world. The scent of blood and burnt flesh from the battlefield was gone, replaced with the clean, sterile scent of medicine and soft linen. He blinked several times before the world stopped spinning around him. 

He was lying on a soft mattress. Obito had almost forgotten what sleeping on a comfortable warm bed felt like. He absorbed the foreign sensation before attempting to flex his fingers. They moved as did his legs. 

He frowned.

Everything had healed? 

He tested his chakra and sent spider-web thin threads outwards. His control had returned, as did his chakra supply. What was going on? 

Obito then turned his head and nearly shit his pants. 

For a good second or two, he was sure it was a demon staring down at his prone form. Long black hair completely covered the face and sickly pale skin was visible at the neck and arms. Obito narrowed his eyes in what he thought to be a menacing motion, but the figure did not flinch. From the figure’s perspective, it probably just looked like he was squinting like an old man. 

“Who are you?” His voice most certainly did not shake because Obito was an S-ranked shinobi damn it and he wasn’t scared of anything. 

The figure then raised its head slowly, giving Obito yet another heart attack. 

It was a girl. 

She couldn’t have been older than ten. It was those long, untrimmed bangs that had covered her entire face when she had bent her neck to look at him. Behind the black curtain of hair, he thought he could see hints of pale lilac or rose. But the delicate nose was still visible, as was the smooth porcelain skin. 

No traces of baby fat though. 

Obito frowned before looking at her arms. They were short and spindly, more like skeleton arms than anything. 

Something twisted, low in his gut. “Have you eaten?” He asked. 

She said nothing, just continued looking straight at him. 

Obito swallowed. “Were you the one who healed me?” 

She didn’t reply, only kept staring. 

Obito, despite himself, began to feel the tiniest bit annoyed. “What are you playing at? You didn’t kill me, and decided to save me? Who the hell are you, kid?” 

The girl kept staring for an extremely long moment before her mouth moved, forming words. Her voice was perfectly blank as she recited, “Uchiha Obito, age 31, height 182 cm, weight 70.3 kg. Wielder of the Sharingan, the Uchiha dojutsu. User of Wood Release due to Hashirama’s cells being implanted at an unknown point of time. Thought to have died at the Mission of Kannabi Bridge. Sensei: Namikaze Minato--” 

“Wait, stop!” Obito felt himself get a splitting migraine. “Excuse my language in front of a midget ten-year old, but what the actual fuck?” 

The girl studied him behind the curtain of black hair. Her mouth was pinched in what Obito perceived as intense thinking. She then criss-crossed her legs and hugged herself tight. After a few moments of not knowing what else to say other than stare, the girl spoke again. 

“Thought to have died at the Mission of Kannabi Bridge. Sensei: Namikaze Minato. The Yellow Flash of Konoha, responsible for ending the Third Shinobi War. User of the Hiraishin. The Fourth Hokage. Wife: Uzumaki Kushina, the former Nine-Tails Jinchuriki. Uchiha Obito’s teammates were Rin Nohara and Kakashi Hatake. Rin Nohara--former medic nin. Died after a subterfuge attempt from Kirigakure--” 

“Stop.” All concern dropped from Obito’s voice. His voice was harsh and biting, bordering on cruel. 

The girl slowly closed her mouth, lips thinning with effort to keep it closed. 

“I will ask the questions and you will respond truthfully, got it?” He said, dead-calm. 

The girl swished her dark hair as she nodded. 

“Good,” He said in a clipped voice, “first, tell me the date.” 

“November.” 

He was out for nearly a month. Obito cursed fluidly. 

“Where does your allegiance lie?” He asked.

She didn’t reply, only kept staring down at him. 

“Are you on Uchiha Sasuke’s side?” 

She shook her head. A no. Didn’t mean he could trust her, but it was a good start. 

“Were you the one who healed me?” His voice was authoritative. 

She nodded. A yes. 

“Why?” 

He saw her back stiffen slightly before she wrenched her head away from him. As if she was trying to deny he was there. She muttered under her breath, “Uchiha Obito, age 31, height 182 cm, weight 70.3 kg. Wielder of the Sharingan, the Uchiha dojutsu. User of Wood Release due to Hashirama’s cells being implanted at an unknown point of time. Thought to have died at the Mission of Kannabi Bridge. Sensei: Namikaze Minato--” 

Obito finally broke. “Shut up!” He snapped. She immediately shrunk in on herself again. Obito felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed it away just as quickly. He could apologize later, once he deduced she wasn’t an enemy, sent to gain his trust. For now, he needed answers and he was willing to use any method necessary. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, significantly more gently, as if he was treading on fragmented glass. She just stared. 

“No--”  
Obito raised an eyebrow in questioning. 

“--name.” 

Obito saw her hunch forwards and drag her knees to her chest. Closed-off, as if trying to protect herself from his onslaught of questions. 

“Experiment 5C-832,” She murmured, “created by Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san.” 

Obito tensed. Orochimaru? What was the snake bastard playing at? 

But the girl wasn’t finished. “Orochimaru: deceased. Kabuto: deceased. Conclusion: Experiment 5C-832 has no master anymore.” 

Obito tried to sit up, but she placed a surprisingly strong hand on his chest. “Uchiha-sama must rest. His injuries have not healed yet. Should he get up, Experiment 5C-832 has no choice but to sedate him.” 

A shiver of fear rolled down Obito’s spine. She said this all in monotone, without emotion or inflection. And Orochimaru was famous for creating monsters. Who knew what she could do? 

He forced himself to relax. “Why are you helping me?” 

She only stared at him. As he grew impatient, however, she murmured, “Experiment 5C-832 has no master.” As if that explained everything. 

Obito felt a corner of his heart shrink in revulsion. What had Orochimaru done to the kid that she would save someone just for the sake of having a master? She wasn’t a slave. 

“You’re not a slave,” He said firmly, “and I’m not your master.” 

The black-haired girl cocked her head to the side, clearly confused. “Experiment 5C-832 has no master,” She repeated. 

Obito felt another migraine roll over him. He sighed heavily, dropping his hand. 

“Forget it,” He mumbled, “I should have just died instead of dealing with this shit.” 

The girl curled her fingers, digging her nails into her skin. Obito noticed. 

“What?” He asked, disgruntled, “waiting for me to go to sleep so you can slit my throat?” 

She tensed before blurting, “Does Uchiha-sama hate Experiment 5C-832?!” 

Obito started. He hadn’t expected that question out of all things. Why the hell would a kid care if he hated her or not-- 

He regarded her carefully before finally speaking. “No. I don’t hate you. Honestly, I’m a bit pissed you didn’t let me die. But I don’t hate you for it.” 

The girl immediately relaxed and returned to twisting her hands. If Obito didn’t know any better, he would almost call it a weird form of bashfulness. 

He sighed, “I’m tired right now so I’ll stop with the questions. But don’t think I’ll stop here. I will definitely get my answers tomorrow.” 

The black-haired girl nodded, something akin to enthusiasm, “Experiment 5C-832 will obey.” 

Obito groaned, “And while I sleep and get my bearings, I want you to find another name other than Experiment 5C--whatever.” 

“Experiment 5C-832?” 

“Yeah, that,” Obito waved his hand dismissively, “that’s no name for a kid.” 

Silence. He saw her frozen in place, head cocked to the side in the universal shocked position. 

“Name?” 

“Yes, name,” He murmured, “make yourself a name. You have until sunrise, kid. Don’t disappoint me.” 

She bobbed her head, the mass of black hair swishing back and forth. “Experiment 5C-832 will complete the mission given by Uchiha-sama!”  
Obito winced at her loud voice. The girl looked the most excited she had ever been since he had begun conversing with her. His heart sank a bit at the realization. She was excited for her first order. If anything, he had cemented his position as her master in her mind. Pity began swelling in him despite himself doing his best to stamp it back down. 

He gave a long-suffering sigh. “You said it yourself, it’s Uchiha Obito. So don’t call me Uchiha-sama anymore. It’s Obito, got it, kid?” 

“Ob-ito,” The girl tried the words, looking visibly tense and scared, as if she would be whipped for such an action. “--sama.” 

Obito wanted to bang his head against the cave wall. 

Kami help him.


	2. Lilac Eyes

True to his word, Obito awoke as dawn broke. His internal shinobi clock hadn’t failed him yet and when he turned to the side, he saw the little girl from earlier leaning against the cavern wall. Seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he concluded that she must still be asleep.

He took advantage of the time to study her. 

She was of small, bony stature. Malnourished. Anger prickled under Obito’s skin as he saw the white telltale marks of scars on her arm. They were placed with precision--not from scrapes in missions, but surgical precision. His blood boiled. The mop of black hair still spilled across her face, making it near impossible to glimpse her eyes. He eyed her thin, shabby clothes. It must have been cold in the cavern and yet...he looked down at his own linen sheets. His brow furrowed. Where did she procure these, and why would she give them to him? 

Obito lifted the blanket off of himself, preparing to drape it over the little girl. It was then that she gave a little start and jolted awake. He saw her flinch, trying to press against the cavern walls. Between the spaces of her bangs, he could make out wide, horrified lilac eyes. She was staring straight through him. Obito saw those same eyes mirrored in him so many years ago, when Rin died. 

She was fighting ghosts, just like him. 

Slowly, he draped the blanket over her head. It swallowed her completely and her shivering began to stop. “You’re okay, you’re safe,” He didn’t know why but his hand was on her’s, thumbing her skin. The girl blinked owlishly until her eyes righted themselves. Quickly, she faced the other way, huddling against herself. 

“Are you okay?” Obito winced at his own blunt words. 

She slowly turned and stared at him. Obito felt a bit foolish despite himself. 

Time for a change of topic. “Ahem,” He cleared his throat, “uh..did you choose a name?” 

She lowered her head at that. “Experiment 5C-832 has failed the mission.” 

It took Obito several seconds to process. He sighed heavily. “Kid, I can’t keep calling you Experiment 5C-832 or whatever. You’re a human being, not an experiment.” 

She blinked slowly at that. “Hu-man?” She bit her lip, pondering. “I am hu-man?” 

“Yes,” Obito nodded, “you are a human being. You don’t belong to anyone. You’re your own person.” 

Her eyes clouded and down came the bangs again, tumbling over her eyes. “I do not understand.” 

“What is there to understand?” Obito asked, raking his hand through his hair in frustration, “you can make your own decisions and your own name.” 

“Experiment 5C-832 will be called whatever Obito-sama desires.” 

“Kami..” Obito slapped a hand over his forehead, “okay, kid, -san is okay but don’t call me Obito-sama. I’m not a ‘sama’ and never will be. And I can’t choose your name for you, brat.” 

“Br-at?” She cocked her head to the side, “Obito-san refers to Experiment 5C-832 as ‘brat’ therefore Experiment 5C-832’s name will be Brat.” 

Obito deadpanned. “Please listen to me.” 

“Brat is listening.” 

Obito sighed, passing a hand over his face. He weighed his options. What was he supposed to do now? Sasuke has the power of Indra and had probably gathered mass support through fear tactics. 

If only Naruto hadn’t died, then maybe things could have been different. Better. Obito sighed, staring down at his scarred hands, as if they held all of the answers to the universe. 

“Obito-sama?” The girl asked tentatively. 

His head snapped up. He couldn’t see her eyes but he imagined concern. He chuckled ruefully. 

“I don’t suppose you know how to fix this mess, do you?” He asked bitterly. 

The girl raised her head, hints of violet peeking through the dark bangs. She cocked her head to the side. “By ‘mess’ does Obito-sama refer to Uchiha Sasuke, the killer of Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?” 

Obito gave her a sidelong glance. “Don’t tell me you’re going to recite all of their personal information now.” 

“Uchiha Sasuke. Age 17. Former missing nin, disciple of—“ 

“Alright that’s enough,” Obito muttered, holding up his hand, “I do not need information I already know.” 

The girl slowly closed her mouth. He heard her swallow thickly. A bit uncomfortable by the rather lengthy silence, he turned to look at her. 

She was chewing her lip thoughtfully, enough to draw tiny pinpricks of blood. 

“Stop that,” He swatted at her arm lightly. 

She looked up at him through her bangs. 

“Obito-sama,” Her voice was quiet and thoughtful, “I have an idea to solve this conundrum.” 

Conundrum? What kind of ten-year old uses the word “conundrum?” He surveyed her silently before murmuring, “What is your idea?” 

The girl suddenly moved, making him flinch a bit before he relaxed just as quietly. She squatted down, grabbing a stick beside her. He watched, mesmerized, as she channeled the tiniest bit of chakra into the twig. The tip glowed blue, scratching onto the stone surface. 

She drew a line before making several notches. “Naruto Uzumaki is the only person alive who could take on Uchiha Sasuke. No matter what we do, we cannot reach his level of prowess. True, we could take try to take possession of the Tailed Beasts, but Sasuke would notice us in a heartbeat.” 

“So what is your plan?” Obito asked, intrigued. 

“This present has no future,” She murmured, before she twisted the stick on the floor and drew a line to the start of the line. “We go back to the past. And stop all of the bad things before they happen.” 

Obito stared at her. He couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences. 

“What?” He managed. 

“Uchiha-sama, we should travel back in time,” She said solemnly, without a single joking gesture. 

“You’re joking.” 

“What’s a joke?” She cocked her head to the side, “I am unfamiliar with this terminology.” 

Obito massaged his temple. “And how do you propose to do all of this time traveling?”  
“Seals,” She replied simply, tucking her legs underneath herself. “With enough chakra, we can do it.” 

Ludicrous. Absolutely insane. 

“What seal can do something like this?” He asked defeatedly, throwing up his hands. “I don’t know any seal to--” 

“I can do it,” She spoke with a quick ferocity. 

He was taken aback by her eagerness, stunned. The words slowly sank in. “What?” He asked, sitting ramrod straight so quickly his back ached in protest. 

She shrank in on herself again, hugging her knees to her chest. He noticed how on-edge he was. He must have startled her. 

“It’s okay,” He forced her voice to remain calm, “you can speak.” 

“I…I...Orochimaru-sama taught me seals...and I lived in Uzushiogakure for a few months…” She trailed off as if that explained everything. 

He narrowed his eyes. “You lived in the ruins? How long?” 

She didn’t give a response. 

She didn’t know. 

“Alone?” He asked, blood boiling again. 

Slowly, she nodded in affirmation. 

Obito felt his fist clench. “That’s no place for a child.” 

She cocked her head in confusion again. “I am not a child, Uchiha-sama. I am an experiment.” 

The words dug into his heart like a rusted knife. The very splitting image of what was wrong with the shinobi world. 

“Time travel?” He asked again, “I don’t think even the Uzumaki could have come up with something like this.” 

“Senju Tobirama did a lot of research on space-time ninjutsu and he collaborated with Uzumaki too,” She remarked quietly, “I...I know there is no seal for time travel. So I was hoping that maybe with your knowledge and my...my knowledge...we can accomplish it.” She looked down before adding, “--together?” 

Obito leaned back, regarding the miniscule child silently. 

She was twisting her hands nervously. “I..I am not lying, Uchiha-sama. I am sure I can do it, give or take a few years. I’m sorry I can’t do it faster but we also need to gather chakra and figure out the logistics--” 

Obito held up his hand for silence. The headache was returning again. 

“You’re not obligated to help me,” He murmured, “so why?” 

She lifted her head and he caught the firelight reflected in those strange lilac eyes. “Will this make you happy, Uchiha-sama?” 

Obito was truly confused now. “What the hell does that have to do--” 

“I...I want to do it for you,” Her hands were fisted at her sides, “if...if you will...allow me to be at your side?” 

Obito was becoming more and more confused by the second. A random stranger offering to help with such a ridiculous idea...now that was too good to be true. 

But his Sharingan caught no deception. She genuinely wanted to help. But why? 

His eyes then trailed from her shabby clothes to her gaunt face. An experiment, she said? He tried to imagine all of those hazy-filled nights at Uzushiogakure as a child, alone and afraid, without anyone to call his own. Loneliness. Obito knew the emotion all too well. Perhaps she was that starved for affection. 

And before he could even doubt himself, Obito found himself agreeing to her demand. 

“To hell with it,” He grunted, “let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, thank you so much for reading this humble little fic of mine. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Experiment 5C-832 has no name yet and no discernible personality yet but don't worry, character development will happen, slowly but surely. On another note, I just love writing the interactions between the two. I plan on expanding on her in the future, as well as her mysterious past. Anyways, thank you all for taking your time reading this and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think below. Thanks!


End file.
